Nightmare
by SVUAddict
Summary: The first night Olivia sleeps at Casey’s she has nightmares. CaseyOlivia friendship. Sequel to Confrontation


Title: Nightmare

Author: SVUAddict

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of Law and Order: SVU. I only own the story line.

Summery: The first night Olivia sleeps at Casey's she has nightmares. Casey/Olivia friendship.

Sequel to Confrontation.

A/N: You don't have to read Confrontation but it would be a good idea too anyway.

A/N: Thanks to:

KaydenceRei: LOL! I just dance around in a circle singing, "I got a review." It's pretty funny especially in the middle of a library.

Omegia: That means a lot that you like my writing so much. I hope you enjoy this too.

Javalover27: Did you read my mind? I swear I wrote the sequel before I read this review and laughed at how I had thought that exact thing. I'm also glad that my writing made it feel real for you. That's what I was trying to do and it excites me that it worked. I hope that this sequel has the same effect on you.

Olivia ran through the streets of New York chasing a ghost. She hoped that if she chased it long enough it would slow down and allow Olivia to catch up. Everyone once in a while she saw a glimpse of blonde hair or ear her laughter. It was the only thing that let Olivia know she was going in the right direction. Her feet echoed as they slammed into the cold pavement under her bare feet. Her pajamas clung to her skin with sweat even though it was below zero in the city.

"I have to catch her," muttered Olivia, "I have to catch my love."

Olivia was awoken to her own voice. She looked around the apartment and was confused for a moment as to where she was. Than the previous night came back to her. She was at Casey's apartment were she was supposed to be rid of the ghosts of Alex. But they seemed to follow her wherever she went. They had followed her to Casey's apartment. Was there anywhere she was safe from the grief. She pulled the blanket off of her before climbing to her feet. She padded lightly across the room to the small kitchen. She got herself a drink of water from the tap. She drank the cool water imagining the bad memories disappearing with the water. For a moment she was okay.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked toward the voice and found Casey standing in her bathrobe in the kitchen door. She looked like she had just woken up since her hair was all over the place.

"I'm sorry I woke you," apologized Olivia.

"It's alright. I was heading to the bathroom when I heard you talking in your sleep. I just came to check on you," Casey assured her.

Olivia thought back to all the times she had fallen asleep in the crib and had that dream. Did she talk in her sleep than? And if she did what did she say? She was worried that she had mumbled something in her sleep that would give away her deadly secret.

"You should talk to someone," suggested Casey.

Olivia looked away from Casey and out the window that was next to the sink. She knew she should talk to someone. This whole ordeal was eating herself alive. But how she could she get to the root of her problems when everyone thought her sweet Alex was dead. She was the only one besides Elliot that knew she was alive. But she couldn't bother Elliot with her nightmares and fears. He had enough problems with his wife.

"I can't," Olivia muttered, "No one can know."

Casey closed the distance between them and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was trying to show that she was there for Olivia. Olivia needed all the support and comfort she could get. She was losing ground steadily with every day that passed. Even with the little information Casey knew about Olivia Casey was able to see that. She didn't understand why no one else had detected the detective's pain.

"I'm here for you Liv," Casey told her.

Olivia was brought back to when her Mother had died. She had closed herself off from everyone. She had tried to keep the world out of her life and heart. But Alex would here none of that. She remembered how she barged into her life like it was just yesterday.

Alex pushed past Olivia and into her messy apartment before Olivia could close the door. Olivia closed the door before she rushed around the apartment to try to clean for the ADA. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her place like this. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her life in shambles.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess," muttered Olivia as she was picking the garbage from the take out boxes off the couch.

Alex pulled her away from the couch knocking the garbage out of her hands. She made sure her hands were keeping Olivia in place. Blue met brown.

"Olivia I'm here to help you," Alex told her.

Olivia saw the worry in her eyes. But she didn't deserve the concern that was held in the blonde's crystal blue eyes. She didn't deserve anyone's pity. She was the cause of her Mother's death. She was the cause of her Mother's drinking.

"No, It's all my fault," Olivia mumbled, "I don't deserve love."

Alex took her fingers and forced Olivia to look into her eyes. A tear slid down Olivia's cheeks, but when she went to wipe it away Alex swiped her hand away.

"It's okay to cry," Alex told her, "It's okay to miss her. But you can't give up on love because it wasn't your fault. Her death wasn't your fault."

Olivia looked into Alex's crystal blue eyes wondering why she cared about her. No one should care about Olivia. She was the horrible child that her Mother didn't want. She was the child that made her Mother drink and heavily. Because she made her Mother drink she had tumbled down the subway stairs causing her death.

"Who would love me?" demanded Olivia.

"I would," Alex replied, "And I do."

"I can't go on knowing she's alive," Olivia mumbled.

A second later she realized what she had said. She looked over at Casey's shocked expression. She had let it slip. She had let the secret she had promised to keep slip and in front of Alex's replacement. What if Valez had bugged Casey's apartment and now knew that she was alive. Different scenarios popped into her mind. She may have just killed Alex and Alex didn't know it.

"I didn't know," Casey stammered, "No wonder this is so hard on you."

"No one's supposed to know," Olivia replied.

She may as well go on. If anyone was listening they already knew she was alive. What could it hurt to know how she found out?

"Alex begged for them to let her say Good bye to me and Elliot," Olivia added, "More me than him. But he was like a brother to her."

Casey pulled Olivia into a hug and let her cry the tears that had been suppressed for so long. She knew that the tears that were cried last night weren't the only tears that needed to be shed. Casey vowed to find the perpetrators that did this to Alex. She had to and for Olivia's sake. Olivia was heading down hill and fast. She had to do something before it was too late.

A/N: What do you think? Please review and feed my starving writing hunger. Reviews makes me so excited. I love reviews. So please review and tell me what you think. And look forward to the sequel 'The Pedestal Falls Fast.'


End file.
